


No Better Place

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddle Pile, M/M, Purring, lots of fluff, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Brainstorm is invited to a night with Chromedome and RewindCommission piece, posted with permission





	No Better Place

There were several types of days on the Lost Light. Ones that could range from "a non-event" to "an alarming, absurd number of near death experiences." But the best were the ones ended with someone being able to crawl into their habsuite with the people they loved most. And for most on the ship, that tended to be almost all of them.

On the eve of a day that landed squarely in the middle of the spectrum, where the hijinks were in more abundance than the peril that could not even be described as mild, everyone was closing up for the night. Brainstorm dragged himself from his work in the lab, though it came with great reluctance; there was an uncertainty ran along his circuits in short, jittery burst. Rewind had invited him sometime earlier, to spend the night with himself and Chromedome, and though Brainstorm knew it was foolish - he had known Rewind for hundreds of thousands of years, and Chromedome even longer - he could not help the lingering suspicion.

But if there was any ill intent (there wasn't, he forced himself to remember, through the years of feeling unseen and disliked), it wouldn't be helped by being late. So he trudged on, down the winding halls and passing by other retiring bots who spared him polite good night wishes, towards Chromedome and Rewind's shared room. He had the route memorized, of course. He was no stranger to spending time with them there. There was simply something about this invitation that seemed...different. Rewind had spoken slowly, as if this was something he and Chromedome had spent a lot of time discussing. Which they must have. It was a big request for them.

Approaching their door, he shook out his hands, and with that action tried to dispel any negative feeling that had sought to turn him around. It was fine. He was overthinking it. He reached up to knock at the door, hesitating for the briefest of perceivable moments, and tapped his knuckles against it. No going back.

From inside the room, Chromedome's unmistakable voice sounded: "You can come in, Brainstorm."

And with that, the door slid open, and Brainstorm was greeted by the sight of Chromedome and Rewind nuzzling close to each other on their shared berth. Rewdin’s small frame curled against Chromedome’s chest, as if this was what the two of them were made for. Brainstorm could not deny the ache it caused in his spark, something that lingered a little close to jealousy, but he pushed it down. Chromedome drew his gaze up from his sleepy conjunx to look at Brainstorm and, after a long stretch of moment that almost descended into awkward, he beckoned him over. Brainstorm processed it for a few seconds, and realized with a jolt through his circuits that it was an invitation to join the cuddle pile.

After just a fraction of a second of hesitation, Brainstorm approached. He positioned himself behind them, so his larger frame and considerable kibble wouldn’t get in the way, and the two of them pushed closer to him. As they curled against his chest he could feel, rather than hear, Rewind’s thrum of a purr. It vibrated through him, from a quiet engine that wasn’t used for vehicular means. Soon it was joined by Chromedome’s, which bore the faint rattle of an engine battle-damaged and repaired numerous times; a noise familiar to the ‘bots of the ship, if in varying degrees of noticeability.

The sensation was a welcome one, if one that caught him off guard. It was one of familiarity, and love, and deep seated affection of long time friends. Brainstorm leaned into it, careful to rest his head against Chromedome’s neck so that kibble would not get in the way, as his thoughts drifted to his own purr. One that rattled in his chest, sounding hollow, as if something within him couldn’t gain enough traction to make the proper roar typical of other flight alts. The sound of it allowed any to pin him instantly as a bot who was constructed cold, if they weren’t able to guess that he was an MTO.  
For a long time, he liked to keep it that way. The less who knew of his origins, the less who could judge him for that instead of his – admittedly well deserved – reputation, the happier he was.

But as the sounds lulled him into something that fell squarely into the realm of comfort, the sort of circuit deep feeling that settled into his spark to spread across his systems, he began his own purr. It wavered and shook in his frame, adding to the cacophony of noise in the small room. And no one spoke, merely pressing closer together as if there was no better place to be in that one moment in time. And Brainstorm thought, as he held two of the 'bots more important to him than almost anyone else in the galaxy, he wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Astra :D
> 
> i'm timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
